Experiment Coldplay: THE DEATH AND ALL HIS FRIENDS
by I be the princess
Summary: La muerte en sí misma es bastante extraña, tienen sus ventajas y desventajas, puede destruir o   restaurar un corazón,   pero no hay que temerle, ella solo viene a esperar que llegue la hora...     Serie de One shots Ichiruki y Shinyori Capi nuevo up!
1. Intro

**EXPERIMENT COLDPLAY**

"**THE DEATH AND ALL HIS FRIENDS"**

**INTRO**

**Summary: **

La muerte en sí misma es bastante extraña, tienen sus ventajas y desventajas, puede destruir o restaurar un Corazón…Pero no hay que temerle, ella solo viene a esperar que llegue la hora

El verdadero peligro reside en cambio en sus amigos, entre ellos un Dios Idiota.

Coleccion de One Shots basada en Canciones de la banda "Coldplay" y su nuevo disco

"The death and all his friends"

(Parejas: Shinyori e Ichiruki)

**Disclaimer:**

Bleach no es de mi autoría, y no me pertenece a mí, sino a Tite Kubo Master.

Porque si fuera mío…ejem…sin comentarios xD. (Seria de todo menos un shonen)

Antes que nada, buenos/días/tardes/noches

Soy yo **Ibetheprincess** con una nueva colección de shots.

Antes que nada me disculpo por la detención de mi fic "Los armarios son el mejor amigo del hombre", fue uno de los primeros, y justamente lo he detenido porque era como una investigación previa para esta colección de shots, la cual está casi completa y posteare una vez por semana. Pero no se preocupen, el fic anterior seguirá pronto, quiero reveer algunos detalles para continuarlo.

Volviendo a este fic, me agarro la inspiración de escribirlo un día en que estaba escuchando puro Coldplay, canciones viejas nuevas, cantando, viendo sus videos. Y me di cuenta que muchas de las letras de sus canciones coinciden con mis dos parejas favoritas de Bleach, las cuales son el Shinyori (Yo le digo Shiyori ¬¬ queda mas mejor asi) y el Ichiruki.

En un arrebato, mientras escuchaba el último Cd de esta banda, me escribí unos shots y la verdad, me agrado mucho el resultado, yo no soy mucho de publicar fics lo admito (tengo terror a la critica) pero siento que estos escritos son demasiado especiales para tenerlos archivados, así que aquí les presento mi serie de shots:

**EXPERIMENT COLDPLAY: "THE DEATH AND ALL HIS FRIENDS"**

Llamada así porque claro es un experimento, algo nuevo para mí y además trata de todas las canciones de su último cd que más se identifican con el Shinyori y el Ichiruki, no tengo más para decir que espero les agrade.

Háganme llegar todas sus criticas porque (aunque les tema jaja) siempre las leo y me esfuerzo por mejorar cada día.

Gracias por leer esta introducción así que aquí los dejo con el primer shot

(Recomiendo escuchar la canción de cada shot, dejare un link sobre cada uno para que las escuchen)

Besos para todos :3!

BYEBYE!

~Ibetheprincess


	2. First Shot: Strawberry Swing

Link: (.com/watch?v=ZW7yhS8pc7s)

**Nota de la autora: **Disfruten del primer shot, el cual es ichiruki, las criticas son bienvenidas y las sugerencias también.

Agréguenle la parte de youtube que falta para que el video se vea

**THE DEATH AND ALL HIS FRIENDS: **

**First Shot**

"**Strawberry Swing"**

"…_Gente moviéndose todo el tiempo  
Dentro de una línea perfectamente recta  
¿No quisieras torcer el camino?..."_

La gente se mueve en todas direcciones…y yo tan solo miro hacia el cielo teñido de colores otoñales mientras el viento me despeina sin interés sobre un puente donde el atardecer aun se rehúsa a mostrar sus colores tenues.

-Este es el ultimo día…-Susurre sin intención de hacerlo-

-Si en efecto.-Una voz conocida contesto-

Me exalte de repente

¡¿Qué hacia ella por aquí?

¡¿Acaso no estaba en la sociedad de almas preparándose para la guerra?

-¡Ohhhhh! ¡¿A poco te asuste Ichigo?-Indago sonriente con superioridad y malicia, definitivamente Rukia el papel de malvada nunca te ha quedado bien.

-¿¡Zorra de mierda que hacer aqui? ¿¡No estabas con Byakuya!

Una vena vi resaltar en su cien, ya sabía lo que seguía a esa actitud tan suya…

En menos de tres segundos su rodilla impacto contra mi estomago.

Vaya que tiene fuerza y no sé si algún día sabré de dónde viene tanta.

-¡Es nii-sama baka irrespetuoso!

-Cof cof…cof…Maldita…cof-Desde el suelo la insulte, y no, no me importaba si se decidía a patearme de nuevo-

Sin embargo la vi dirigir su mirada hacia la estrella dorada que al parecer por fin había decidido que la hora de su adiós había llegado.

Cálidos colores sepia hicieron brillar aun mas tus ojos de color todavía indefinido para mi,aunque opte por llamártelos de color amatista para saciar la necesidad de describirlos.

-No quiero ir…-La acústica de tu hablar de hizo presente denotando la inseguridad que por dentro sentías, y que yo sabía, que por mas Kuchiki que tu pudieses ser posiblemente también tendrías temor.

-Yo tampoco…-Te mire fijamente a lo que me devolviste la mirada, me tomo un minuto exacto saber que acoplar a mi negativa- No quisiera que alguno de ustedes callera herido, no quisiera que tu…- Y nuevamente calle esperando que no hubieras oído esa última frase que por más que mi boca intento acallar hablo inconsciente a través mi corazón.

Por varios minutos no te dirigí la palabra pero, como usualmente sucede, de nuevo rompes el silencio

-No te preocupes por mi Ichigo, soy fuerte y lo sabes muy bien –Seria argumentaste- Tan solo te pido que confíes en mí, así como los demás esperan que confíes en ellos.

-Saldrán lastimados por mi causa…

-Es causa de todos-Replicaste- Aizen es problema de todos y cada uno, y por la seguridad de este mundo y la soul society debemos hacer algo-No evitaste lanzar en alto tu timbre de voz pero yo ya conocía de tu extrema sinceridad, tu nunca me mentirías, y tu siempre, por más que me doliera, me dirías la verdad.

Unos minutos más observamos lado a lado el anochecer hacer su entrada, sin saber en qué momento sucedió sentí tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, observando fija hacia el astro desapareciendo entre las tinieblas

Apoye mi mejilla sobre tu cabeza, creo que te asuste un poco, quizás pensabas que no respondería, pero aun así lo hice y no me arrepiento por ello.

Porque en tan solo unos minutos después con mi mano derecha tome tu mentón y lo acerque a mi rostro, tus orbes se fundieron con las mías en un momento algo extraño, en el que sentí tu corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el mío.

Y mientras la gente continuaba agitada moviéndose en diferentes direcciones, resolviendo dilemas buscando algo que necesitaban…y en fin eso ya no me importaba.

Porque cuando tus labios y los míos se encontraron por primera vez, todo el mundo se perdió en un abismo, y de entre las cenizas del día y la tenue luz del anochecer solo se oían nuestros latidos sincronizados, los corazones de dos personas que sin quererlo se quisieron y sin desearlo deberían partir hacia su destino.

"…_Estaban sentados  
Estaban sentados en el columpio rojo  
Cada momento era tan preciado."_

"…_Ahora el cielo podría estar azul, no me importa  
Sin ti es una pérdida de tiempo."_

_Strawberry swing – Coldplay_

-EnD-


	3. Second shot: Life in technicolor II

"**Life in technicolor II"**

"_Hay un salvaje viento que sopla  
por la esquina de mi calle  
cada noche que los faros brillan…  
hay una guerra fria que se viene  
en la radio lo oi  
bebe es un mundo violento…"_

Es mundo terrible, horroroso, violento y gris…

Eso pensaba ella, eso no ignoraba el, pero no había más remedio que permanecer allí

Y mientras tanto buscar un lugar donde

-Bien, aquí es…-Hablo por fin un rubio joven mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo.

-¡Ohhhh es muy bonito!-Clamo una peliverde con inocente rostro.

Y parados sobre la entrada de una abandonada bodega estaban 8 vizards, si vizards…

Ni shinigamis ni demonios ni hollows, ellos ahora eran los únicos de una raza que nació del capricho de un dios malvado y traicionero

Y ese Dios, que ellos nunca olvidarían, tenia nombre y apellido…Aizen Sousuke

Entraron despacio, con paso firme y seguro al gran edificio donde habrían ellos de pasar sus días hasta que llegara "el momento"

"El momento",sabe dios, no se iba a hacer esperar tanto; pero antes de que llegara faltaban piezas de un rompecabezas llamado "destino"

-¿Donde dormiremos?-Anulo todo razonamiento la voz de uno de ellos.

-Arriba hay habitaciones, habrá que repartirlas…

-¿Pero cómo lo decidiremos?-Agrego un moreno de anteojos de sol.

-Creo que tengo una idea…-Mascullo un peliplateado de dorados ojos expectante mientras sonreía.

Los demás habían captado el juego y le sonrieron cómplices, para decimas de segundo después comenzar a correr como lobos hambrientos buscando presa

-¡VOY A GANARTEEEEEEEEEEEE KENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!

-¡NO SI LO IMPIDO TEME!

Y todos corrían y corrían, escaleras arriba…

Y todos menos una persona recobraban una sonrisa

Una joven, ajena ya a sentir felicidad, se alejo hacia el exterior ahora nocturno por completo, presintiendo que nadie la seguiría, uso su shumpo para llegar hasta el edificio más alto que podía observar.

En cuclillas se sentó sobre el peligroso borde, juntando fuerzas para lo que pensaba hacer…

Cuando una fuerte ráfaga le quito sus coletas de un triz y sus cabellos de oro ahora ondeaban con gracia en la brisa.

-¿Que haces aquí boke?-Molesto como siempre allí se encontraba Shinji Hirako, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Nada que te importe imbécil –Contesto Sarugaki hiyori con bastante rudeza.

A sabiendas que podía ganarse una paliza, ignoro la "advertencia" anterior y se acerco hacia ese peligroso borde, sentándose junto a ella, que al parecer no lo había notado.

-¿Que tienes Hiyori?-Si, era una pregunta muy tonta, pero solamente la hizo para saber si obtendría una respuesta violenta, que nunca llegó.

Porque la pequeña estaba muy ocupada tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que minutos antes se había escapado de su control

_-Nada…no tengo nada_

Porque lo poco que supo poseer se lo habían quitado a la fuerza, y tal vez aun le quedaba una cosa, pero ella prefería hacerse la "ciega" para no notar que estaba ahí, a su lado protegiéndola.

-Sé lo que ibas a hacer…y no pienso permitírtelo

Ella lo miro a los ojos sorprendida, no es que no sabía que el supiera, sino porque justamente había ido allí a detenerla…y eso si no se lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué?

Dejando a un lado su característica naturaleza destructora, le miro a los ojos, como un niño puede mirar a un adulto cuando alguien le dice que no, antes de que siquiera realizar la acción.

-Llámalo egoísmo, pero no quiero que mueras no sin antes…eh…bueno…-se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado.

-¡Habla ya tarado!

-Matar a aizen, ni siquiera lo hemos encarado por lo que nos hizo, y ya estas huyendo –Le miro a los ojos- ¿Acaso no recuerdas todas las groserías que planeabas gritarle? ¿Y las cosas que íbamos a hacer con sus huesos?-Sonrió acariciando ahora sus rubios cabellos-

-Vivir para la venganza… ¿y después qué?

-¿Ah?

-¿Despues que? –Apreto los puños y miro hacia el suelo- Ese bastardo arruino todo –Lagrimas una a una caian de sus ojos- Nunca mas vere a Hikifune-taicho de nuevo, nunca más –Sollozos ahora le dificultaban el habla- No podre ser una novia porque este estúpido cuerpo nunca va a crecer, quien va a querer estar conmigo si luzco como una niña por siempre- Clavo sus uñas en sus manos lastimándose- Nunca más podremos volver, todos nos odian siempre nos van a odiar , si vivimos para la venganza ¿Cuando logremos matarlo que Shinji?-Se atrevió por fin a mirarle de nuevo- De una manera u otra, estoy segura que ustedes podrán seguir sin mi…

Antes o después de la pelea, quizás incluso hasta los dejen volver, pero yo prefiero una y mil veces quitarme la vida ahora…porque sé que quizás después no tenga las agallas para hacerlo

-Callate...callate y escuchame bien Hiyori

Descendió el hasta su altura, tomando su fino rostro entre sus manos provocando a la mirada caoba de ella a mantenerse atenta a la suya.

-Aizen a todos nos hizo daño, créelo o no, Lisa perdió a su capitán y a su pequeña amiga Nanao, Mashiro y Kensei vieron morir a todos sus amigos, Hacchi nunca vera a los niños del hospital de nuevo, Love y Rose perdieron a sus hermanos allí también. Yo a mis subordinados, que más que eso, fueron mis mejores amigos además. Todos perdimos algo-Paro sus palabras por un segundo para luego suspirar- Hikifune mas que tu capitana se que era como una madre para ti – Se sobresalto ella al escuchar esto último, porque de hecho no sabía en absoluto que dicho "calvo" estuviera enterado - Y se que ese sueño de ser "la novia virgen" es muy importante para ti…

-Lo era…-Replico quitándose las manos del rubio de su rostro-

-Lo es –Contesto seriamente- Solo porque estamos en un gigai no significa que no estés creciendo, cuando Kisuke descubra como dominar nuestros hollows sin estar sellados en estos cuerpos, volveremos a ser como "ellos" y veras que estoy en lo correcto

No quería ser demasiado optimista, pero saber que quizás había una esperanza, definitivamente cambio la perspectiva acerca de arrojarse de aquella estructura

Sonrió, haciendo que el a su vez sonría, pero poco le duro, porque una de las famosas "chancletas" voló directamente a su rostro dejándolo sentado sobre el suelo con una marca en su rostro.

-Adiós hage – La chica hizo ademan de tirarse del edificio pero en un segundo él, la retumbo en un gran abrazo.

-¡¿Boke acaso no me escuchaste?-Le grito fastidiado para luego callarse al escuchar las risas de la rubia hacerse denotar- ¡Hiyori! –Volvio a exclamar-

-¡Jajaja eres un idiota! –Le saco la lengua divertida- ¿Tu crees que yo me iba a tirar del rascacielos?

-Jaja si si muy gracioso casi me da un infarto –Le miro enfadado-

-¿Acaso eres un anciano? ¡Vamos levántate o te vas a quedar sin habitación!

Y fue el eco lo que dejo, porque en un shumpo desapareció

Mientras el luego tras la nube de nube corrió

Cabeza abajo surco los cielos, burlándose de las absurdas leyes gravitatorias y de aquel dios idiota que supo conocer aquel tiempo

Porque aquel dios idiota, no supo arrebatarle ni su corazón ni su aliento

"_oh amor no me dejes ir_

_no me lleves donde las luces de la ciudad brillan_

_yo podia oir que viene_

_como una serenata de sonidos_

_ahora mis pies no tocan el suelo…"_

"_la gravedad me libera_

_y nunca me dominara_

_ahora mis pies no tocan el suelo"_

_Life in Technicolor II – Coldplay_

_-EnD-_


End file.
